


Sinful Haven

by QueAlias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueAlias/pseuds/QueAlias
Summary: A small family of three simple life gets complicated





	Sinful Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is COMPLETELY fictional and will contain incestuous content, so if you are uncomfortable with that, this isn’t a story for you to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is purely fictional! The characters are created by me and not meant to depict anyone/thing. 
> 
> I am not encouraging incest or underage sex the is a fictional story with no real life significance.

Juhan James was your typical average 14-year-old boy.

He went to school passing his last year of middle school with decent grades, had enough friends to get him around socially with no problems.

He even played baseball on his local team for the fall. He wasn't buff, he was still on the thin stature but he had a decent amount of muscles. 

His mom Zira was a stay at home mom while his dad Henry was a businessman at a top class company. To him, his parents got along really well, they seemed to be in a healthy and happy relationship. 

They’d been together since they were in middle school, though he was conceived when his mom was only 16, it "strengthened their relationship" according to his parents. They had a very strong bond if you’d ask him. They weren’t as old as some of his friend's parents, his mom only being 30 and his dad 32. His mom was still petite you could say, as she didn’t really change since her high school years. His dad was fit, not buff but not too thin either. 

His life was simple to the point where he basically had an everyday routine. Did he mind? No. Was he sometimes envious of his friend's epic stories? Maybe. But he liked his simple life as it was, though a few epic moments happening every now and then wouldn’t hurt. 

He’d come home from school do his daily chores and go play video games in his room. That’d be his normal until his mom told him to wash up and get ready for dinner. By then his dad would usually be home and they’d all eat. 

Up until the point of his last week of middle school, things hadn't been out of the ordinary and was going fairly normal. 

Until the last day of school when he got out earlier than usual. He had a few papers for his mom to sign about a summer baseball training. When he walks in the house the first thing he notices is the absence of his mother. He doesn’t question it as she problems went to the store for groceries or something like that. 

So as he’s about to sit the papers on the table to be signed later he hears a bump upstairs. Realizing his mother is upstairs he keeps the papers in his hands and makes his way upstairs. 

"Uh-ughh” 

He stops on a step noticing it comes from his parent's room.

Continuing up the stairs thinking she’s just fixing up their closet again. As he approaches the door he looks through the slight opening and what he sees leaves thousands of thoughts and emotions whirling around. 

On the bed is his mom legs spread wide open with nothing covering her at all. 

His breath stops and so does motor skills, he stands there silent and watching as his mom is working a purple dildo into her pussy. Him being 14, has seen a couple porn videos to know some things. 

He knows he should go to his rom and forget this happened but he can’t seem to take his eyes off his moms pussy and how wet it is, he watches as her hands go up to her nipples and twist them in her finger tips. 

He brings his own hands down the the front of his pants and feels his bulge. He rubs at it softly trying to control his sounds. 

"Mm f-fuck" she moans out as she kicks her legs out and throw her head back. 

Juhan can hear her whimpers as they get louder which only makes him rub himself hard. He watches as her hand speeds up thrusting the dildo into her pussy at a fast pace. At this point you can hear the wet squelches of her juices and it almost makes Juhan lose his balance. 

He watches as her hips start jolting and her breast bouncing as she arches her back, knocking the blanket off the bed. Her moaning now loud enough you can probably hear it down stairs. 

"Fuck, f-fuck, yes, o-oh"

At this point she’s just saying gibberish as she’s about to reach her high. Juhan looking all over her body rubbing himself is probably just as close. 

The dildo, being thrusted at a pace that’ll most likely cause wrist pains later is now her main focus. Hand clutching the sheet, back arched, and mouth spilling sinful sounds. Juhan switched from his hand to humping the doorframe as it gives much more pleasurable friction. 

"F-FUCK! O-oh”

He watches as the dildo is being pulled out while her body starts jilting and her juices squirt out of her pussy. He watches as she lets out a string of moans and curses and her body doesn’t stop shaking. 

Her legs still wide open and pussy glistening, he humps the frame harder and faster feeling and knot in his stomach. He almost moans as she starts to rub at her clit and nipples again. 

"H-Henry ba-baby” 

She lets out small whimpers as she rubs faster.

"Yes, yes, y-yes"

Juhan stiffens up at the call of his dads name, body shaking as he covers his mouth. He feels his stomach tightening and his hips jerking uncontrollably. He leans his head against the frame and screws his eyes shut.

“M-Mmhm” 

The sound wasn’t meant to slip out, his heart and mind racing with nerves. He quickly looks through the crack to see his mom was no longer pleasuring herself with a confused look on her face. 

He watches as her face turns to one of realization and he quietly bit quickly made his way to his room. After he successfully closed the door quietly he sits on his bed and looks at the crushed paper in his hands, and throws it to the side. 

Laying back on his bed, he hears shuffling from inside his parents room soon followed by the sound of the shower running. He lets out a sigh of relief knowing he won’t have to face his mom just yet. 

He closes his eyes as he visions his mom’s soaking pussy with juices flowing out of it. He always had the occasional friends comment on how "Hot" and "sexy" she was from time to time and never thought twice about it. 

But seeing her spread out on the bed fucking herself with a dildo, really made him see what they were talking about. It also made him wonder how often she would do things like this, or even how often she and his dad fucked. 

He didn’t even notice that the shower had stopped until he heard light knocking at his door. 

"Han? You in here?"

He slightly panics, his heart beating at an unhealthy pace. 

"Uh y-yeah" 

He watches nervously as the door twists open and his mom walks inside the room. She smiles at him, "How was your last day Han?" 

He watches as her eyes scan over his being and stopping at his pants, as her smile drops and her face turns paler than normal. He looks down and sees a white spot covering his crotch.

His face immediately turns a bright red as he scrambles to cover it with something. In the end, grabbing the closest thing to him, his pillow. He looks back up to his mom. His brain tumbling over words to try and make up an excuse. 

"M-mom, I-I’m so sorry" 

She looks at him with an expression he can’t read along with a dry and detached smile, she nods and closes the door on her way out. 

Juhan sprawls himself out on his bed regretting his decisions, even more than when he was doing them. The fact that his mom now knows makes it 10 times worse. 

He feels his eyes start to gloss over as he thinks about the future. Seeing as he probably just messed up his relationship with his mom. All he can picture is awkwardness and maybe even disgust coming from her. 

He doesn’t even want to think about what could happen if she told his dad. 

Blowing out a sigh he gets up and cracks the door open as quietly as possible. Peeking in the hallway making sure he sees no sign of his mother and then runs as quietly as possible into the bathroom. 

Turning on the shower he plans to forget all his current problems for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it went to fast paced and the masturbation scene wasn’t in enough detail... 
> 
> The next scenes will have way more detail, I’m just not good at describing female masturbation


End file.
